onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Morning Storybrooke
Good Morning Storybrooke, also known as GMS, is a non-canon Storybrooke news program. It is featured in a Season Two bonus feature for ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson. It was released on the second DVD/Blu-ray set. Reports 2013 Programs *'Gingerbread House Maintenance for the Visually Challenged Report' *'Deer Drama!' - "Medical examiner has determined the deer killed in a recent roadway collision is not beloved folk hero Bambi. Authorities are now turning their attention to missing dear reports hoping to locate one with a distinctive red glowing nose". *'Council Clash!' - "Conflict erupts at City Hall over re-zoning of single-family..." *'BREAKING NEWS' - Incident at Hubert H. Dumpty's wooded estate. Witness claims "it's like an omelette in there." *'Nova's Fairy Circle' - Astrid apologizes for an error in last week's spell, and promises to tweet the new spell. The error seems to have caused some people's hands to turn into feet. She then proceeds to teach how to fold a fitted sheet. Next week, she will teach hwo to make salt and pepper shakers that look like penguins. *'Storybrooke Lottery WINNING NUMBERS' - 04 08 15 16 23 42 *There is a tiny chance you may have won. *'Weather or Not?' - Interrupted by Boyd Scaremonger's faux report on werewolves. *'WOLF WATCH 2013, Wolf: the noise in the woods' - Boyd Scaremonger reports from the woods. *'bedside Manner with Dr. Whale' - "Where the M.D. stands for Mmm Darling." Dr. Whale. *'Sexiest Dwarf Poll Results' **Dopey - 7% **Peter Dinklage - 40% **Munchkin Mayor - 29% **Happy - 3% **Tom Thumb - 21% *'Segment of Happy Endings' - Hart Archer and Goldie Locksley discuss several books with Belle, only she has not finished reading any of them and ends up being spoiled the endings. *'Apple Turnover Recipe from the Mayor' *'Good vs. Evil (Online Poll)' 2014 Programs *'Witch Watch 2014' - Mayor Regina Mills advises the citizens of Storybrooke on how to get ready for the Wicked Witch attacks. *'What's Going On?' - Several people are interviewed at the local Diner about current events. Commercials *'Granny's Bed and Breakfast' and Granny's Diner - "This is Granny's Bed and Breakfast, this is Granny's Diner. Come sleep at out Bed and Breakfast and eat at out Diner. You can have breakfast at the Bed and Breakfast, just look at those sausages! We also serve breakfast at the diner because it is a diner. So why not play a staycation right here in Storybrooke? It is modest but it is mostly clean, and staying does not rob you of all your memories essentially your very existence. Free sodas for the kitties and sometimes we have avocado (ask if we have avocado). Granny's Bed and Breakfast and Granny's Diner, you'll be glad you did!" *'Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer' - "You know me. You know my shop. But when was the last time you stopped by? Have you been in since you remembered who you are? You might be surprised to discover I have your life. From the glinting bubbles the hung over your crib when you were a babe to the terrifying people puppets that your parents were transformed into. Those pieces of gingerbread wainscoting? Mine. As well as the breadcrumbs you used to mark your path. They're petrified now of course, but they're here, among glass coffin shards, muffins, tuffets, even your favorite recipes for curds and whey. Free parking with validation. Yes, here you will find every sword you've ever drawn, the mummified bodies of every frog you ever kissed. If you loved it, I have it. And be sure to ask about my specials on poisons and curses. If you don't buy them, your neighbors might. And is that really a chance you want to take? Gold's shop. I will and I deal see you soon." Characters Featured New Characters Reporters Others *Hubert H. Dumpty, ageing academic *Dumpty's neighbour and witness *Jack Horner *Jack and Jill *The pig who used straw *Eric and his mermaid girlfriend *Peter Dinklage *Munchkin Mayor *Tom Thumb *Campfire Girls Regular Characters Special Guests/Reporters *Astrid *Belle *Dr. Whale *Leroy Others *Bambi *Ruby *Mr. Gold *Regina Mills *Zelena *Flying Monkeys *Little John *Emma Swan *Hook *David Nolan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Fairies Locations Featured New Locations *Good Morning Storybrooke Set *Community Rec Center *Hubert H. Dumpty's wooded estate Regular Locations *Storybrooke **Storybrooke Free Public Library **Storybrooke Cannery **Storybrooke Town Hall **Granny's Bed and Breakfast **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer **Storybrooke Town Line **Storybrooke General Hospital Videos GMS - Good Morning Storybrooke GMS - Witch Watch 2014 GMS - What's Going On? Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *There is also a canon version of "Good Morning Storybrooke", which airs at 7:00 A.M., just like the one in the bonus feature. Belle was watching this program when she was a patient at the Storybrooke General Hospital. *The Gingerbread House Maintenance for the Visually Challenged is an allusion to the Blind Witch who lives in a Gingerbread House|gingerbread house. *Leroy wins Astrid's contest after entering 611 times. *Yvette Nicole Brown would later voice Ursula in "Ariel", and Paul Scheer would later voice the Scarecrow in "Our Decay". *Brad Bell, who plays Boyd, co-created, wrote, and stared in the web television series Husbands, which Jane Espenson also co-created and wrote. |-|Episode Connections= Episode Connections *Leroy mentions he and Astrid have not met since the Dark Curse ended. Emma broke the curse in the "A Land Without Magic". *Astrid repeatedly refers to Leroy as Dreamy. However, he corrects her saying "It's Grumpy now." Dreamy's name got changed to Grumpy in "Dreamy". |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *The Storybrooke Lottery winning number is 04 08 15 16 23 42. These are the recurring Lost numbers. These are also the lottery numbers Hugo Reyes wins in Lost. **Beneath the lottery numbers it reads "There is a tiny chance you may have won". Hugo Reyes is portrayed by Jorge Garcia, who plays Tiny on Once Upon a Time. Fairytales and Folklore *Hart Archer is an allusion to Cupid. *Goldie Locksley is an allusion to Goldilocks. *Boyd Scaremonger is an allusion to "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". Popular Culture *A copy of the novel There is No Armour by Howard Spring can be seen in Mr. Gold's pawnshop.File:GMSFindEverySword.png *Belle is holding a copy of Anna Karenina, Romeo and Juliet and The Bell Jar. **In "Skin Deep", David was reading Anna Karenina at Granny's Diner.File:112YouGotTheBook.png References